


The White Pawn

by SennaLaureen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennaLaureen/pseuds/SennaLaureen
Summary: Two kings and a pawn caught in the middle.
Relationships: Kaiba Mokuba & Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 2





	The White Pawn

**Author's Note:**

> A poem I wrote when I first watched Noah's Arc.  
> Shutout to my beta and bff redscarshurt! <3

Chess is our life  
Chess determines our lives  
Then and now

The white king wants to overthrow the black king  
In this battle everyone is a chess piece  
I am just an unimportant white pawn  
But sometimes even a pawn is crucial!

The game is on  
Everyone has taken their destined places  
I thought my place is by the white king’s side  
But I was mistaken...

The white king accuses me of treason, repels me  
“Throw him out of here!”, I hear  
But I didn’t do it!  
My heart is broken

I could switch the sides, serve the black king  
Then he’d win  
And I may become the next king one day  
But I don’t want to

I have decided: my color is white  
The black king loses  
The white king takes over the kingdom, it’s his reward  
And mine is the smile of the white king


End file.
